MY
by MY Yeon
Summary: "Tae, bisa ga sih lu name stagenya jangan v? Gue jadi mikir kemana-mana jadinya" / Yoongi ngelirik papan tulis. Eh anjir gdgmpwpjagdpdgwgja. Lupa aja dia, kalo papan tulisnya canggih macem iphone keluaran terbaru terus dikasih anti gores / BTS Bangtan Boys / DLDR / RnR
1. Chapter 1

**MY Yeon present …**

 **"** **MY "**

 **Cast :**

 **Min Yoongi**

 **Kim Taehyung**

 **Park Jimin**

 **Jung Hoseok**

 **Kim Namjoon**

 **Kim Seokjin**

 **Jeon Jungkook**

 **MY Yeon (?)**

 **Readers (?)**

 **Genre :**

 **Humor gagal**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Maunya sih ngantongin Bangtan bawa pulang, tapi nanti MY Yeon tinggal nama**

 **WARNING : BAHASA TIDAK BAKU, GA MERHATIIN EYD, AMBURADUL DENGAN BANYAK TYPO YANG MENGHIASI (AWAS MUNTAH)**

 **Summary :**

 **Yoongi galau, semua temen segengnya ngejauhin dia, Yoongi salah apa mama? Apa mungkin karena dia masih suka nyolong sempak jadi disepak? Apa gegara nilai ulangan matematika dia kemarin sempurna? Ah mungkin karena dia jomblo**

 **SILAHKAN**

 **DINIKMATI /?**

 **=MY © MY Yeon=**

Jadi seorang Min Yoongi itu sulit.

Kata Taehyung sih, Yoongi hyung itu diemnya serem, ngomongnya lebih serem, bahkan senyumnya aja serem. Seriusan. Semacam senyum tapi nyatanya nyimpen belati di balik punggung dan kemudian cuss nembus jantung orang yang disenyumin. Gila, mengerikan kan?

Terkadang Yoongi juga bingung. Ga kadang juga sih, sering malah. Apa salahnya? Apa dosanya? Apa punya wajah tampan melebihi semua wanita di dunia ini salah? Apa punya kaki yang bikin gadis ngejerit iri itu salah? Apa punya kulit semulus gadis itu juga salah?

Yoongi gatau aja, salahnya dia ya, kenapa dia yang seorang cowo tulen malah dibandingin sama cewe?

Yaiks. My Yeon aja yang cewe jadi beneran ngerasa gagal setengah mampus kalo ngliat body dia yang montok aduhai.

Hari ini Yoongi bete abis. Semua temennya ngejauhin dia. Bahkan Park Jimin yang katanya selalu berusaha ngambil hati dia juga ikutan ngejauh. Ya Tuhan cobaan apa lagi ini? Semua siswa natap dia aneh, pada bisik-bisik sendiri macem orang ga waras, dan yang sempet kesaring ma kuping dia tuh bunyinya gini :

"eh liat deh, itu si minyong, apa dia dikeluarin dari geng KEBANGETAN? Apa mungkin karena dia masih suka nyolong sempak jadi disepak? Apa gegara nilai ulangan matematika dia kemarin sempurna? Ah mungkin karena dia jomblo,"

Shit. Kepala Yoongi rasanya berapi-api pas ngedenger kata yang terakhir. Nyampe asapnya keluar ga sabaran dari lubang hidungnya. Padahal lubang hidungnya cuma ada dua. Antri woy!

Eh bentar, mereka manggilnya apaan tadi? Minyong? Heh pada ga bisa baca name tagnya ya? Jelas-jelas di sana ada tulisan Min Yoon Gi besar-besar pake huruf hangul yang dipasang di dada kanannya. Jangan asal ucap, please, Yoongi cuma khawatir lidah kalian kepleset kemudian dengan kejamnya manggil dia pake sebutan Monyong. Kan jahat, hiks.

Yoongi gatau aja, kalo mereka pada buta huruf hangul kayak MY Yeon gitu x_x

Dan lagi, nama gengnya itu Bangtan, Bangtan, sekali lagi, Bento. (Eh salah. Mapkeun author, oppa *puppy eyes*)

Astaga. Yoongi memijat pelipisnya frustasi. Ternyata selain buta huruf, mereka juga budek ya? Nyampe salah denger, Bangtan jadi Kebangetan. Nanti Yoongi sumbangin alat pendengar deh satu-satu, yang kayak earphone itu kan? kebetulan bokapnya Yoongi tajir abis nih, punya counter hape dimana-mana.

Puk puk, sabar ya oppa, setidaknya nilai 100 yang tumben-tumbenan nemplok di kertas ulangan jahanam itu menyelamatkanmu, toh yang penting mereka gatau kalo nyatanya kertas jawaban punyamu ketuker ma punya Namjoon oppa. Ga dilogikain sih, yamasa tukang tidur dapet nilai sebagus itu? Anjir kan, MY Yeon ikutan tidur di kampus aja nilainya jeblok. Eh ga ding, MY Yeon cuma terkantuk-kantuk doang ko ga nyampe molor. Hihi. Dan lagi, soal Jomblo, MY Yeon siap ko jadi pendampingmu *kedip-kedip*.

Seketika Yoongi langsung ngebisikin My Yeon bilang, "eh makasih ya, soal kertas ulangan itu, aku tau ko itu kamu yang nukerin, abis ini kita kencan ya?"

Astaga. Astaga. Yoongi itu emang pinter apa gimana? Padahal MY Yeon ga ngerasa nuker, sungguh, tapi gegara di imingi kencan, yaudah deh iyain aja. MY Yeon ga tahan bisikan menggoda soalnya. Apalagi MY Yeon memang ngefans parah ma dia, sampe uname author aja pake embel-embel MY, singkatan dari Mama Yoongi. Eh.

Sayangnya, scene Yoongi ma MY Yeon tadi cuma ada dalam khayal liar MY Yeon semata. Hiks. Nyampah doang lu Yeon. sialan -_-.

Kembali ke cerita. Gegara bisik-bisik tetangga yang ga penting itu, pemeran utama ff ini jadi stres. Liat tuh, dia duduk nyender di anak tangga yang paling bawah, mendongakkan kepala, pura-pura meremin mata padahal nyatanya dia lagi ngintipin roknya siswi yang naik tangga. Shit, modus.

Istighfar oppa, sadar, ga baik ngintip gitu, dosa...

Min Yoongi pun berkata, "apa lu Yeon, bilang aja lu cemburu, sakit ati, yakan"

Shit, ketauan masa.

Yoongi mengendus. Eh salah, maksudnya mendengus. Rada kesel, entah karena apa. Mungkin gegara lama-lama pegel juga bokongnya, duduk di keramik gitu sejam penuh. Jadi Yoongi mutusin buat berdiri, jalan menuju kelasnya sambil merem-merem. Efek mabok ngliatin segitiga banyak warna tadi. Warna pelangi gitu, untungnya gada yang warna kulit. Ahem. Bisa muntah darah dia, lewat hidung. Dan gimana kalo keluarnya ga nyante macem asap tadi? Yamasa MY Yeon harus bawa peluit terus teriak 'ANTRI WOY ANTRI! KALO GA NGANTRI GA BAKAL DAPET PANCI!'. Ga sanggup dah, bisa-bisa radang tenggorokan kumat.

Nah, itu dia kelasnya, yang tumben banget keliatan di mata sipitnya. Yoongi menarik napas, kemudian layaknya anak sopan, dia angkat tangan tuh, bukan karena ketangkep basah ma polisi pas lagi mandi, bukan, tentu saja bukan, dasar dodol. Melainkan mau ngetuk pintu yang memang sengaja dikunci sama guru dari dalam ketika mengajar, menghindari bocah mungil kayak Yoongi yang diem-diem menyusup masuk setelah memuaskan dahaga membolos jam pelajaran sebelumnya.

Tok. Tok. Tok.

Ada sepatu, sepatuku kulit lembu, ku dapat dari ibu, karena rajin membantu.

Hayoloh jangan bilang kalian nyanyi. Muahaha

Suara kunci diputar terdengar. Yoongi bersyukur karena itu, jadi dia ga perlu ngorek kuping sebab indera pendengarannya masih berfungsi.

Pintu pun terbuka. Lagi-lagi Yoongi bikin MY Yeon terkesima karena kesopanannya.

Yoongi membungkuk, kemudian setelah berdiri lagi dia masang senyum cerah, senyum yang dia pelajari dari Hosiki, si kuda ganteng itu, yang kabarnya bisa bikin seisi kelas merem-merem keenakan. Eh ralat, kesilauan. Masih sambil senyum, Yoongi pun berkata, "permisi bu, sumbangannya,"

Yoongi : eh sialan lu Yeon, lu pikir gue apa?! Pengurus mesjid gadungan?

Bukan bang, kamu tuh pengurus hatiku. Eak.

Yoongi : fuck

Hiks gombal gagal Y.Y. Mapkeun adinda kakanda, mari kita reka ulang.

Yoongi membungkuk, kemudian setelah berdiri lagi dia masang senyum cerah, senyum yang dia pelajari dari Hosiki, si kuda ganteng itu, yang kabarnya bisa bikin seisi kelas merem-merem keenakan. Eh ralat, kesilauan. Masih sambil senyum, Yoongi pun berkata, "permisi bu, maaf saya habis beliin sate buat guru-guru, disuruh sama papa, jadi terlambat," nah, kebetulan kayak di drama-drama, papanya Yoongi itu penyumbang dana terbesar di sekolahnya.

"oh iya iya, silahkan masuk," guru itu senyum lebar banget bikin kadar kecantikannya turun 101%. Bahkan saking lebarnya, Yoongi nyampe takut barangkali ada kuda terbang masuk ke sana.

Alhasil, Hoseok yang duduk dibelakang langsung bersin tiga kali. Ngerasa ada yang lagi ngomongin dia. Namjoon yang duduk di depannya mendadak basah terus ngacir ke toilet. Niatnya sih mau mandi bunga tujuh rupa tujuh wanita, biar rambutnya suci lagi, ga ternodai semburan air alami punya Hoseok. Entah wanitanya buat apa.

Yoongi mengedarkan pandangannya. Dan dia melotot seketika. Kenapa bangkunya menghilang? Ya Tuhan.

Jangan bilang kalo bangku Yoongi diungsikan ke gudang gegara sering kosong? Kalo iya berarti ini ulah Hoseok yang penakut naudzubilah.

Hatcihh. Hoseok pun bersin lagi. Kali ini Seokjin yang heboh ngacir ke toilet. Hoseok kedip-kedip ganteng. Perasaan Seokjin duduk di belakangnya deh. Jangan bilang dia mau nganu ma Namjoon? Hoseok merinding. Dasar Suudzon. Padahal Seokjin kebelet pipis. Dan lagi, bukannya Hoseok duduk paling belakang ya? Au ah gelap, readers juga ga ngeh ko, ahahah. Authornya sarap nih.

Omong-omong soal bangku kosongnya Yoongi, dikira Yoongi mau gentayangin apa ya? Ga kebayang deh kalo Yoongi jadi hantu. Hidup aja dia udah serem. Untung ga suram. Nyahahah.

Ampun kakanda.

"Yoongi, sementara ini kamu duduk di meja guru ya, soalnya bangku kamu lagi dicuci, banyak debunya sih tebel satu senti. Duduknya di kursinya ya, jangan di atas meja. Kerjakan soal di papan tulis, ibu ada urusan di kantor," ibu guru yang seksinya ngalahin gitar tua itu pasang senyum jail, bahagia banget kayaknya udah ngingetin Yoongi buat duduk di kursi. Padahal dia lagi bahagia mau makan sate nyampe mulut berbusa. Mau aja tuh orang dikibulin anakonda. Ahem Yoongi maksudnya.

Yoongi nyengir gaje. Diem-diem ngrencanain sesuatu biar nanti ga di hukum. Baru tau dia, begini ya rasanya ngerjain guru pembunuh? (baca:killer)

Muahaha ayok sini tos dulu bang! Eh.

"Yoongi hyung," Yoongi nglirik patah-patah. Barusan itu suara siapa? Ko lembut bener macem permen kapas?

"duduk sini aja, di pangkuan kuki,"

What the hell! Apa-apaan sih bocah itu? Apa mentang-mentang dia udah coming of age? Jadi dia bertransformasi dari kelinci jadi marmut?

Ah astaga, ff ini makin ngawur aja sih.

"makasih kuk, tapi aku ga minat duduk di pangkuanmu, dagingmu itu keras, bisa sakit bokongku nanti,"

Cie cie aku kamu cieee cuit cuit.

Yoongi : bisa ga lu tenggelem aja Yeon? Ganggu doang tau ga.

Oke. Slap. MY Yeon ngambek. Dan ff selesai. End. Tamat.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Muahahaha apalagi ini ya ampun XD**

 **Ini ada lanjutannya tentu saja, tapi ada yang mau ga sih?**

 **Ini ceritanya projek MY Yeon selama bulan ramadhan, soalnya MY Yeon ga mungkin bikin ff rated m, takut mikir kemana-mana haha sekalian coba-coba bikin ff gapake bahasa baku XD**

 **Jadi, soal ff rated m, abis lebaran aja yaa? *kedip-kedip***

 **P.S 1: gatau kenapa, MY Yeon ngrasa lancar banget nulis pake gaya gini, haha**

 **P.S 2: panggil Mayon ya? Jangan thor, nanti dikira superhero XD**

 **Review please? ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**MY Yeon present …**

 **"** **MY "**

 **Cast :**

 **Min Yoongi**

 **Kim Taehyung**

 **Park Jimin**

 **Jung Hoseok**

 **Kim Namjoon**

 **Kim Seokjin**

 **Jeon Jungkook**

 **MY Yeon (?)**

 **Readers (?)**

 **Genre :**

 **Humor gagal**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Maunya sih ngantongin Bangtan bawa pulang, tapi nanti MY Yeon tinggal nama**

 **WARNING : BAHASA TIDAK BAKU, GAUL SAMBEL (?) GA MERHATIIN EYD, AMBURADUL DENGAN BANYAK TYPO YANG MENGHIASI (AWAS MUNTAH)**

 **Summary :**

 **Yoongi galau, semua temen segengnya ngejauhin dia, Yoongi salah apa mama?**

 **SILAHKAN**

 **DINIKMATI /?**

 **=MY © MY Yeon=**

"Yoongi hyung," Yoongi nglirik patah-patah. Barusan itu suara siapa? Ko lembut bener macem permen kapas?

"duduk sini aja, di pangkuan kuki,"

What the hell! Apa-apaan sih bocah itu? Apa mentang-mentang dia udah coming of age? Jadi dia bertransformasi dari kelinci jadi marmut?

Ah astaga, ff ini makin ngawur aja sih.

"makasih kuk, tapi aku ga minat duduk di pangkuanmu, dagingmu itu keras, bisa sakit bokongku nanti,"

Cie cie aku kamu cieee cuit cuit.

Yoongi : bisa ga lu tenggelem aja Yeon? Ganggu doang tau ga.

Oke. Slap. MY Yeon ngambek. Dan ff selesai. End. Tamat.

Yoongi cemberut. Pengennya sih nyumpah nyerapahin MY Yeon selaku author geblek, tapi sayangnya doi lagi butuh kerjaan nih, jadi dia cuma bisa mingkem, ngedumel dalem hati. Mulutnya sih ngedoain supaya MY Yeon cepet nikah ma pujaan hati. Ya ampun oppa ini aaaaa terharu aku huhu. Padahal ga dibayar juga dia masuk ff ini, paling cuma satu dua ciuman manis. Orang Yoongi nyium gula.

Jungkook melambai dari ujung sana. Taehyung di sebelahnya mesem-mesem persis semar. Dia manggut-manggut aja, berasanya nyuruh Yoongi ngiyain gitu.

Yoongi natap Taehyung tajem sembari berusaha ngeluarin kunai atau minimal silet dari mata biar nyata tajemnya. Ga ngerti apa kalo Yoongi ga suka disuruh-suruh hah? Mampus lu Tae.

Taehyung pun nunjukin senyum buletnya. Sembari ngangkat jari ngebentuk v sign.

Yoongi meremin mata. Sial.

"Tae, bisa ga sih lu name stagenya jangan v? Gue jadi mikir kemana-mana jadinya"

Anjir. Kakanda mikir apa sih?

Yoongi : jepitan uban Yeon, emang lu pikir apa?

Yaiks. Readers teriak nyorakin Yoongi yang kalem abis.

"ngh oppa, bisa duduk ga? kita jadi ga bisa liat soal di papan tulis nih," eh iya lupa, Yoongi berdiri nutupin soal di papan tulis ya? Yoongi natap si cewe yang sekarang duduk di depannya sambil garuk-garuk meja. Cantik sih, tapi centil parah, sukanya mengerang dulu sebelum ngomong. Sampe Yoongi mikir, ini cewe niat ngomong apa minta diseret nyampe toilet sih. Kan enak tuh kalo disiram air putih.

Ga pengen jawab, Yoongi melangkahkan kaki terus duduk di kursi guru gitu aja. Ngeluarin alat tulisnya, terpaksa mau ngerjain soal. Pengennya sih tidur aja dia, tapi mau gimana lagi? Dia duduk di depan hlo, ga rela aja kalo tetiba muka polosnya pas lagi tidur kejepret. Kejepret kamera plus kejepret karet. Yang ngejepret pake karet biasanya diem-diem, gatau tuh pelakunya siapa. Kalo yang ngejepret pake kamera sih ya siapa lagi pelakunya kalo bukan cewe tadi yang belakangan diketahui bernama readers.

Sebentar, MY Yeon mau kabur dulu sebelum di sambit readers. Haha

Gimana? Mau lanjut ga nih ffnya? MY Yeon teriak dari kejauhan pake toa.

Gigi readers bergemelatuk. Bawaan pengen gigit MY Yeon kayaknya. Tapi gajadi gegara MY Yeon kurus kering tanpa daging. Kan ga enak rasanya kalo dia gigit tulang. Ga enak diliat juga. Yakan?

Akhirnya, dengan berat jantung, readers pun duduk anteng. Cape juga ih kalo berdiri lama-lama sementara jantungnya makin gede aja. Gimana ga nambah gede coba? Orang tiap hari tuh jantung deg-degan mulu, cegukan gitu jantungnya. Apalagi kalo di kelas gini, dikelilingi ma 7 cowo ganteng. Gatau juga kenapa ini kelas isinya 8 anak doang. Member Bangtan plus readers. MY Yeon mah bukan siswa, cuma cicak di dinding yang selalu dipandang sebelah mata. Hiks.

Nah, kalo biasanya siswa ribet ngeluh kalo dikasih tugas kelompok yang rumit ma guru, beda lagi nih ma readers. Dia mah tiap malem rajin doa, biar paginya dikasih tugas kelompok yang buat PR. Ga masalah juga dia mau sekelompok ma siapa aja.

Ma Seokjin? Readers kenyang soalnya di rumah dia banyak makanan, sering dimasakin juga, lumayan kan ngirit makan malem. Biasa lah, anak kos suka yang gratisan.

Ma Namjoon? Sumpah enak banget. Readers cuma perlu ngliatin bibir seksi dia lagi komat-kamit ngapalin rumus, dan beberapa menit kemudian, tadaaa tugas udah kelar dikerjain.

Ma Hoseok? Lumayan juga tuh kalo posisi readers lagi galau. Soalnya nih anak ngocol banget. Asik aja kalo ngerjain tugas ma dia, jadi ga berasa suntuk. Meski ga jarang juga dia ngetawain readers. Apa aja bisa dia ketawain. Misalnya pas readers nunduk terus wignya copot.

Ma Jimin? Wih readers bisa mimpi yang iya iya pas tidurnya. Gimana engga? Meski rada oon itu anak, tapi reaksinya pas nanya bagian yang ga dia tau itu bisa bikin readers ngefly. Kepalanya

dia ngedeket gitu kan, sambil nunjuk ke buku, nah pas dia nglirik ke readers, astaga dikit lagi, dikiiiit bgt, bibirnya bisa nempel ke pipi readers yang udah semerah daging sapi glonggongan.

Ma Taehyung? Meski kuping bisa budek mendadak gegara dia suka ngrecokin pake bahasa alien sambil teriak-teriak, tapi ya ampun, dia itu wangi banget astaga. Bikin readers betah di sampingnya. Apalagi Taehyung suka khilaf peluk-peluk gitu. Aih.

Ma Jungkook? Bener-bener cuci mata dah. Soalnya dia itu suka banget make baju yang transparan, yang kadang readers gemes juga pengen ngerangkepin pake jaket tebel. Ga juga ding, enak aja, ga boleh nolak rejeki. Begitu pikiran mesum readers.

Nah kalo ma Yoongi? Dia itu selalu tidur, selalu. Bikin readers bebas nglakuin apa aja yang dia mau. Kadang ngelus muka dia, nusuk-nusuk pipinya gemes pake jari, kadang juga merhatiin hidungnya yang kembang kempis. Readers kurang kerjaan emang. Tapi yang paling sering sih ngejewer kuping Yoongi. Siapa coba yang ga kesel kalo suruh ngerjain tugas sendirian?

Stop. Udah, cukup ngayalnya. MY Yeon pun balik lagi nyiapin narasi.

Yoongi ngelirik papan tulis. Eh anjir gdgmpwpjagdpdgwgja. Lupa aja dia, kalo papan tulisnya canggih macem iphone keluaran terbaru terus dikasih anti gores. Masalahnya, anti goresnya itu bikin papan tulis cuma bisa diliat dari depan. Ga bisa di intip dari samping kanan, samping kiri, apalagi belakang. Jelas ga bisa soalnya belakangnya papan tulis itu tembok.

Jadi ini niat terselubung guru tadi nyuruh Yoongi duduk di meja guru?

"Argh awatjgdqkadmwtgagewtjgdwjm"

Saking keselnya dia, gatau kenapa mendadak lancar ngeluarin bahasa aliennya Taehyung. Keras pula dia ngomongnya, macem pake toa. Taehyung yang denger sebenernya pengen ngejerit bangga, cuma mau gimana lagi, dia dilirik Jimin yang sekarang lagi melototin dia. Ngingetin kalo mereka seharusnya lagi ngejauhin Yoongi. Alhasil Taehyung ngurungin niatnya. Apalagi kalo ngelirik Jungkook yang kepalanya udah benjol di getok ma Jimin gegara nawarin Yoongi duduk tadi. Horor kan? Jungkook yang notabene kesayangan aja dianiaya. Apalagi Taehyung yang bukan siapa-siapa. Taehyung mah apa atuh?

Plakk

Suara apa tuh? Seisi kelas celingak-celinguk nyari sumber suara. Sementara Yoongi kayaknya nikmat banget tuh mendesah sambil ngelus-ngelus kepala.

"brisik. Lesehan aja gih sono depan papan tulis. Gausah teriak gitu, udah tau papan tulisnya canggih" Seokjin yang baru balik langsung disuguhi teriakan Yoongi itu ngedumel sembari megangin telapak tangannya yang clekit-clekit. Ternyata sakit juga ya abis geplak kepala Yoongi. Seokjin curiga jangan-jangan itu kepala berlapis tembaga.

"hyung. Geplak sih geplak, tapi jangan dipake lap juga dong rambut gue," Yoongi merengut jengkel. Rambutnya yang tadi pagi abis disalon jadi basah gitu. Sial. Persis tikus kejebur got kan jadinya. Mana ngeri lagi, itu tangan Seokjin basah abis dipake apa coba di toilet?

"eh lu nuduh apa gimana hah? Ga liat tuh di langit-langit tepat di atas kepala lu ada cicak?" Seokjin mencak-mencak. Niat banget mau ambil sapu buat mukul Yoongi lagi. Untung aja readers cepet nahan dia. Ga rela juga kan kalo Yoongi benjol.

Yoongi pun mendongak.

Apa? Mau nuduh MY Yeon juga? Toilet banyak kali bang, yamasa aku pipisnya di rambut

abang? Hm walaupun rambutnya mirip sikat wese sih.

Yoongi gajadi nyemprot. Serem juga ternyata ngliat cicak bisa ngomong.

Hla kalo bukan Seokjin, bukan MY Yeon juga, trus rambut Yoongi basah karena apa? Entahlah, bukan karena mimpi pokoknya.

Yoongi pun pasrah, nurutin saran Seokjin. Duduk lesehan di depan papan tulis, tepat di depan readers. Readers buru-buru ngerapetin posisi duduknya. Tau aja dia kalo Yoongi hobi ngintipin segitiga.

"eh brader, gue laper nih, kantin nyok. Am so hangri" Jimin lagak banget ngomong bahasa inggris. Gatau kenapa pas dia yang ngucapin ko kedengerannya ga beda jauh ma bahasa aliennya Taehyung.

"etapi tugas gue belum kelar nih Jim" Taehyung nunjukin bukunya yang suci. Putih bersih tanpa noda cinta. Eh tinta maksudnya. Gatau juga dia sedari tadi ngapain kalo ga ngerjain tugas.

"gampang itu mah, copas aja punya Namjoon, udah kelar nih" Hoseok nglempar gitu aja buku Namjoon yang sampulnya warna pink ke muka Taehyung. Oh ternyata dari tadi dia anteng lagi nyopas toh. Soal buku, gatau juga kenapa sampulnya warna feminim.

Readers : lu ko serba gatau sih jadi author. Pensiun aja gih, ga guna.

Sebentar. Mbak? Pms ya? Pantesan bokongnya jadi bohay. Pake pembalut berapa lapis?

Readers : eh anjir. Maksud lu apa ngomong gitu? Ngatain bokong gue tepos?

Eh emosian banget sih mbak ya ampun, santai aja kenapa? Gue temenin deh di pantai.

Readers : boleh, sore ini ya? Gatel gue pengen jeburin lu ke laut.

Huweee nangis nih. Jahat banget sumpah. Oppa jangan diem aja dong. Belain aku kek.

Yoongi : udah udah, kalian itu bukan tom ma jerry, gue juga bingung cicak kalo berantem lawannya apa. Jangan bikin gue bingung, gue gasuka.

Kali ini readers ma MY Yeon kompak. Sama-sama ngliatin Yoongi pake muka datar.

"eh buru, jangan melongo gitu ngliatin cicak bisa berantem. Namjoon hyung udah stay di kantin nih" Jungkook angkat suara. Nunjukin layar hapenya yang punya wallpaper chat poto dia lagi nungging. Gatau juga kenapa dia potonya gitu.

Readers melotot.

Eh iyaiya mbak. MY Yeon tau ko tau. Jungkook poto nungging gitu gegara gamau dibilang mainstream. Etdah, readers serem amat sih kalo marah. Ngalahin Yoongi sumpah.

Bangtan pun keluar gitu aja, minus Yoongi yang sekarang lagi merengut seksi. Kenapa juga mereka ga pada ngajakin dia? Ga nglirik ke Yoongi malah pas lewat tadi. Tapi yang paling nyesek sih, kenapa dia ga dikasih contekan Namjoon? Hiks. Yoongi nangis.

KENAPA JUGA DIA DITINGGAL BERTIGA DOANG MA READERS TRUS MY YEON SELAKU CICAK DI DINDING?

Yoongi : KUATKAN IMANKU YA TUHAN...

 **HM?**

 **ampuun Xd**

 **karena ga banyak yang minat, jadi ini mayon end sampe sini aja ya? babay**

 **terima kasih yang kemarin udah review ^^**

 **P.s spesial buat Bangtan : happy 3rd anniversary \=d/ tetep kocak ya biar gampang dinistain (?) di ff maksudnya XD**


End file.
